Kids?
by SunLove
Summary: It'd be pretty nice to see how the lives and values of our favorite Sonic characters change when they're with their children, huh? I think it'd be safe to say that life truly travels on a different railroad track when you've got a mini-me in your arms. One-shots of family bonding, cuddles, arguments, screaming, crying, laughing, hallucinating, and all that good stuff!


_**So yes, I know, why am I starting another story? I haven't the slightest idea, but oh well. Sometimes I just find that my hands have a mind of their own. That's really a problem though...**_

_**Anyway, I've decided that this will not be something that will be updated regularly. This is just something I've put up for when I hit a writer's block, or I'm just bored. Now, you know me, I'm a sucker when it comes to Sonic related family stories; especially with interaction with children. I love it, so I continue to create stories like it. **_

_**So, with that said, these are all just one-shots of a snapshot of Sonic characters and their children. I hope you enjoy this and, yeah, sorry if it doesn't look like I put effort into this.**_

_**Because I really don't. **_

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega. All OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Snapshot #1: Scourge

It was always raining when shit went down.

_Always._

Up above, the dark gloomy skies, along with the pouring rain that bounced on the grey pavement of the alleyway like balls, set the perfect scene for the downfall of another bastard.

Scourge smirked.

In front of him was a bulky wolf. It was obvious to anyone this guy wasn't one to be messed with. With his large biceps-credits to steroids Scourge guessed-enormous build, vicious long black claws that protruded venomously from his fingers and toes, and the ferocious snarl that made itself known on his white, furry, muzzle, it was really common sense to just walk on the other side of the road and avoid all eye contact if possible. This guy looked, acted, felt, plain mean.

But of course, the green hedgehog with a nasty reputation wasn't in the least bit intimidated. Not at all in fact. He just stood boyishly with his arms crossed over his chest. His weight was leaned onto one leg as he grinned maliciously, sharp teeth twinkling in the darkness. Electrifying sapphire orbs stared coolly at the growling wolf. He chuckled to himself as he noticed the wolf's hands begin to clench and unclench in rising anger.

"So are we gonna get on with this or can I just leave Raty?"

"It's Rusty!" the blue-grey canine bellowed dangerously. "And I'm gonna make sure you learn your lesson for crossin' in my territory, hedgehog!"

Scourge rolled his eyes, digging his pinky in his ear. "Ah shut it, wolfy. I was only taken a stroll down memory lane," he smirked, flicking the gunk off his finger, "It's not like I took down your toughest men with my pinky like I did before."

Twisted joy shot through the anti-hero as the wolf began to growl profusely. He cockily lifted his nose, rubbing the tiny black appendage as his grin grew. The fur on Rusty's back stood, his sickly yellow eyes glowering darkly. Just before he was about to lunge at the significantly smaller hedgehog he smirked smiled with malice. He stood up to his fool height, hand clenched in fists.

"All this big talk and you still can't protect her no matter what," he scoffed.

At this sudden statement, Scourge's eyes widened in surprise. He stopped rubbing his nose. His chilly blue eyes narrowed, dangerously glaring at the wolf. A sudden chill swiftly ran down his spine causing his fur to stand. The cocky attitude completely vanished only leaving hostility.

"What are you talkin' about?" he snapped lowly.

A wicked growl threatened to escape his throat as the wolf only grinned wider, laughing tantalizingly. He looked up, mockingly, in thought. "I wonder how she'll last all…" he slyly gazed over to the hedgehog, "…alone."

In a flash, faster than living thing could see, Scourge had grabbed the burgundy bandana around the wolf's neck. He harshly pulled the bigger being down to where they were face to face. The green hedgehog's entire body trembled with untamed anger threatening to burst. His shiny sharp teeth were gnashing against each other, squeaking in the process. He glared knives, pupils slit. He looked blood-thirsty; angry to the point where he appeared mad.

And he would be if he even went_ near _her.

"Now you listen here Rusty-"

"Ah, so you do know my name!"

"Cut the shit out," Scourge snarled, "I'm only going to say this once, so you better pay attention." He pulled harder, clenching the cloth hard in his fist. "If you or your goons lay a finger on her, I promise you, you will go through a punishment worse than hell before I kill you. In fact, if I find out you've even casted a single glance in her direction I'll-"

"Oops," Rusty smirked.

It only took that to cause the olive colored hedgehog to go berserk. Taking the bandana, in his fist, Scourge threw the wolf into the brick wall. Rusty closed his eyes in pain, groaning from the impact. He slid down in agony, nursing the back of his head with his hand. That was sure to leave a mark. When he felt a presence lurking over him, he opened one eye, teeth gritted. Scourge stood over him, hands locked in tight fists. All traces of humor left his expression, only complete and utter hatred was left. The look slightly frightened Rusty, although he would never admit it. As the wolf tried to get up, he found that it was suddenly hard to breathe. He closed his eyes in pain as Scourge lifted him off the ground, his large hand enveloped tightly around his neck. Rusty stuttered, gasping for any air he could supply his starving lungs.

"L-let g-go-"

"I really thought you were smarter than this, Raty. I guess you can't really know people, huh?" he chuckled humorlessly then straightened his face. He held the wolf's neck tighter feeling satisfaction as his eyes popped open. Scourge scowled deeply, his fangs protruding from his lips. "If I find that any of your buddies have hurt her, there _will_ be hell to pay. I don't fucking play when it comes to her!" he shouted smashing the other's head in the wall with each word in the last sentence. Scourge then just continued to strange the wolf. He observed how his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he strained for a breath. Soon enough, he fell limply in the hedgehog's hold. Right there, Scourge dropped him, Rusty dropping like a sack of rocks. He laid lifelessly on the clod hard ground. The green male stood there for a minute, his mouth twitching. Then, without another second wasted, he bolted.

As fast as his lean legs could carry him, Scourge ran to his house as if his life depended on it. A concentrated frown was plastered on his expression as he ran through the rain, careful as to not let the damp debris on the ground get in his way. Once he entered the forest where his abode was, lightning illuminated the dark purple sky, thunder crashing down. All that ran through the hedgehog's mind was that he needed to get there, and fast.

In less than a minute, he ran into his house, barging through the door. He skidded to a halt.

"Anna!" he screamed, eyes wild.

He sprinted around the house. When he didn't get an answer, his hear began to pound against his chest, feeling as if his ribs would crack. "Anna, answer me!" he shouted again, searching everywhere for her.

A million and one things sped through his mind through his mind, causing him to breathe heavily. What if they already got here? What if they took her? They could be torturing her right now because of the thing he's done to that gang. What if he was too slow? What if she's-no.

"Annabelle," he then lowly said, almost watery.

Then his ear twitched as a faint hum traveled to his ear drums. Immediately, he followed the sound, leading him to the kitchen. Instantly he froze as he took in the, amazing sight before him.

A little, skinny, human girl stood in front of the stove, humming a delightful tune. She had pale skin making it easy to see the rosy-pink blush on her cheeks. Long pure white locks hung from her head, curling loosely at her tailbone. The girl wore a navy blue dress, with long sleeves, that ended at her past her knees. There was a white apron tied around her waist, and a tiny white bow around the collar on her neck. As she poured the pasta into a bowl, she turned her head to see Scourge staring at her blankly. He was soaking wet, wet to the bone. His quills sagged as tiny droplets ran down it and his fur was darker than usual. The black jacket he owned clung onto his body, also wet.

She blinked, confused before smiling brightly.

"Welcome home papa!"

Scourge blinked, taking in the fact that this beautiful girl was alive and well, cooking the pasta she had promised him this morning, before he left.

His daughter was okay.

The fifteen year old turned her attention back to the pasta, her bright pink eyes glistened softly as she spoke. "I forgot to tell you it was going to rain today. But there's a towel in the closet for you to dry off with, and make sure you hang your jacket on the rack in the garage. And dinner will be ready in about five minutes, so hurry!" she cheerfully said, mixing the alfredo sauce.

The green, adoptive, father felt a breath of relief come through his teeth, from his cheeks. Scourge scratched the back of his neck and nodded, silently doing as he was told.

Anna watched him eyed him carefully before focusing on the boiling pot again.

After he had done that, he went to the dining table seeing the table set and ready. Not too long after he sat down, the inexplicable short young teen brought a steaming tray of pasta noodles and along with it, alfredo and marinara sauce in their own separate bowls. Annabelle quietly sat herself down on one of the sides of the table that was next to her father. She then began dishing her father's plate.

Scourge reached over to keep her from dishing the food out for him. "I can do it Anna, I'm not a child," he said with a questioning smile.

The white haired teen nodded but pulled away from his gloved hands. "Yeah, I know, but I want to do this," she replied, her eyes on the dish.

Scourge watched as she poured the perfect amount of noodles onto his plate and began pouring marinara on one side and alfredo on the other, just how he liked it. His cerulean eyes softened for a bit, a gentle smirk setting itself on his peach muzzle. This girl knew him like the back of her hand. Maybe even more than he knew about himself. Whatever the case, she spoiled him rotten in her own ways and if he even tried to stop her, she would end up throwing a fit, so he let her be. Anna looked proud as she finished, placing the steaming plate in front of him.

"There ya go!" she giggled.

He thanked her and she nodded and quickly dished her own plate. The two then began to eat. The fettuccini they ate was soft and delicious, filling up their mouths with heavenly taste. Scourge ate hungrily seeing as he hadn't eaten the entire day, only having time to tell the girl he was going out.

Anna giggled lowly as she watched her green father stuff his face, his razor sharp teeth easily chewing the soft noodles. She plopped a fork full of noodles into her mouth chewing happily. This continued going on in easy silence until the fair-skinned girl's rosy eyes began to linger on the anti-hero. Something bothered her a lot. Like a lot. Scourge never told her where he was going. Yes, from time to time he would tell her he was going grocery shopping and for her to make a list, but that was really it. Lately, he seemed to be disappearing, sometimes even before she awoke, only to come back just in time for dinner. It was more of a routine now, but she didn't like it at all. Previously, she had tried asking but it only ended up with the topic being dismissed by a stern hedgehog. So with a sigh, she gave up before she began an argument. But that curiosity of her papa's whereabouts was at its peak.

Before she knew the words were out of her mouth, she blurted out, "So where were you today?"

"Not even a 'how ya doing'? I'm hurt." Scourge continued eating, not the least bit aware of his adopted daughter's intense gaze. "Y'know, out and around," he said with a stuffed face.

Anna swallowed the food in her mouth, feeling it slide down her throat. She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, but where?" she pressed on. The girl saw Scourge's eating pattern falter. When he swallowed the massive amount of noodles in his throat, he looked at her questioningly.

"Why ya asking?" he chuckled.

She shrugged. "Just wanted to know."

Scourge nodded, not really thinking much of it. He continued to eat. "Like I said, no where important, alright? Don't worry 'bout it."

He looked over to her to see her frown at him. "Just because you said that, you know I'll worry even more papa," she said softly, trying not to stir anything, but she could feel winds of frustrations blow in her chest. "Can you please just tell me."

"Just drop it Anna," he said, his voice growing low, eyes darkening.

She would have none of it. Anna shook her head, her pink irises shining with determination. Anna learned, that no matter what, if you cared deeply for someone, you do everything in your power to make sure you cared for that person. Her father had taught her that even if the person got upset, the only one benefiting from it was the other person because you cared so much. Anna loved her father regardless of how the two were so different, physically and psychologically. She didn't care that she was one of the only humans roaming around this planet, and that she might be stuck in this house for the rest of her life. Not at all. She loved her father, her papa, with all of her mind, heart, and soul, and he was enough to keep her going despite the confusion her life caused her every single day.

Anna would _damned_ if she kept quiet while he was out there doing something that was only going to hurt him in the end.

"No, I won't let this go. Papa, where do you go? You're out now almost everyday, for the _entire _day."

"Anna, I won't tell you again, drop it."

"You come home with bruises sometimes. You try to hide it but I see it, and you have to know I worry constantly. There isn't a time where I don't stop worrying over the fact that you're doing something-"

Scourge grunted, scooting away from the table. He took his finished plate and briskly walked to the kitchen, flat out ignoring the girl's hurt gaze. His darkened sapphire eyes stared straight ahead as he set his plate in the sink. The green anti-hero scowled, walking away to his room.

"We aren't talkin' 'bout this anymore, you're pissing me off. I'll be in my room, if you need me."

Anna nodded silently even though she knew he didn't see her. She chewed her bottom lip as she looked to the floor, trying to hold back the burning tears in her eyes. Without another word, she threw away the rest of her plate, feeling her appetite leave her. She started on the dishes and when she was finished, retreated to her room to get ready for bed.

(0…)

Scourge gritted his teeth, keeping curses from escaping his mouth. His emerald fur was damp with cold sweat. Visions and images of the white haired human trembling within the hold of some savage, beautiful pink eyes surrounded by crimson showing that she had been crying. Her porcelain skin, that's was once so flawless and soft, was now tender with black and blue bruises and open wounds. Her fair locks that illuminated the night sky was dirtied, tangled, and frizzed. Yes, Anna was now the product of this cruel world, but somehow, she still managed to smile.

And what a beautiful smile she had, he had to admit.

The beast that tightly gripped her arm, surely leaving more bruises, grinned insanely as he put a gun to her temple. For some odd reason, maybe in shock he let it come to this, Scourge could not move from his spot. He watched almost helplessly as Anna's eyes began to fill with tears, yet she kept her gaze on him only. Scourge's breath hitched as she mouthed "I love you papa."

Something clicked and a bullet shot straight through her head. The girl fell delicately to the ground as if ending the show with a grace full bow. Blood trickled from her head, pooling around her and dirtying her angelic body. Horrified, he numbly walked over to her body and dropped to his knees. The beast faded leaving on him and his dead daughter.

…dead…daughter?

At that time, everything rushed through the green hedgehog and before he knew it, he screamed at the top of his longs. Tears fell from his eyes in a frenzy. Scourge doubled over, holding her body, sobbing hoarsely.

"Annabelle!"

"Papa!"

Ocean blue eyes snapped open with a start. Scourge bolted up causing Anna to jerk back in surprise. He panted, eyes searching her body, wildly, for any wounds or bruises.

Anna blinked worriedly, eyes wide. "Papa, are you alright!? Y-you were screaming my name and-"

Her breath hitched as she was pulled in a sudden embrace. She quickly returned the hug, eyes still wide with alarm. Just as she was about to question his actions, she heard him sniffle. Caught by surprise, she gaped. Was her father was _crying_? He _never _cried. Ever. Anna, heart burning from the green hedgehog's attempts to hold in sobs, wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her chin on his shoulder, letting him bury his head in her neck. She quietly shushed him, rubbing patterns on his fur, massaging his head quills, skillfully avoiding getting pricked. After awhile, his cries died down and the only thing let were quiet sniffles.

Anna pulled back a bit to smile at him. Despite his tear soaked muzzle, he managed to give her a nod, silently thanking her. She nodded and wiped away any remaining tears off his face.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you today," she said lowly. "It wasn't right for me to pressure you."

Scourge shook his head. "Nah, it's alright. I was being a douche bag anyway," he said, smirking.

Anna giggled at his choice of words. "Yeah you were," she replied, eyeing him teasingly. He only responded by playfully glaring at her, but ultimately, they both laughed in the end. She sighed tiredly afterwards and pursed her pink lips. "Well, goodnight papa."

Just when the girl was about to leave, Scourge clutched her elbow, pulling her down, onto his bed. Anna yelped in surprise as she found herself pulled into the hedgehog's arms. She frowned in wonder. Her father wasn't really one of those touchy-feely hedgehogs, so this was quite unusual. No matter though. She shrugged deciding to enjoy this one time. Anna placed her hands to her large chest, curling around her father while he tightly encircled his arms around her tiny waist.

"Just for the record, I worry, constantly, about you every second too."

"I know," she yawned.

"So if ya know, stop worryin' 'bout me all the time. There's 'nough worry to go around. And besides, I'm the father, I'm the worrier."

"And I'm the daughter who takes care of the father, who acts younger than her. And if I stopped, you'd think I'd stop caring."

He smirked against her hair. "Never thought that in my life."

"Because I've never stopped worrying and won't," she replied, pink eyes studying blue.

He gently kissed her forehead, something he hadn't done in awhile. "Neither will I."

Anna buried her head in his furry chest, sighing contently. She chuckled. "You're still not gonna tell me where you were, huh?"

"Nope."

"Dick."

"I love you too, kiddo."

From there on, they just lay in comforting silence. Scourge softly smiled as he saw his daughter's chest rise up and down, in a rhythm; clearly stating she had fallen asleep. Now that she had dozed off into dreamland, he closed his eyes and bent his head downwards, his forehead laying on hers. Scourge loved this girl more than he could ever show. She had done things for him that no one else had and introduced him to a new point of view of life. He could even go as far in saying she had indeed saved his life in more ways than one. Regardless of how angry she could get him, or how annoying her nagging was, he swore on his own life he would never, _ever,_ let anyone touch her.

Not while he was still alive.

* * *

Thank You **R&R**

**_~God Bless You~_**


End file.
